Twisted Times
by Kz77
Summary: Levee moves from Brooklyn to Tulsa to be with her brother, Steve. Kitty gets raped by some stupid soc, and her three brothers don't know what to do. And Brittany can't figure out what the hell she's going to do with her life, but she knows that her brother Dally won't be of any help. Paring Kitty Curtis/Dally Levee Randall/Sodapop, and Brittany Winston/Ponyboy. DOES NOT FOLLOW BOOK
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new Outsiders fic. I gave the Curtis's a sister named Kittalayn, Steve a sister named Olivia, and Dally a sister named Brittany. All rights to S.E Hinton, because I don't own the outsiders, only my three girls. Also, the events of the book/movie didn't happen this fic. Paring would be Sodapop/Levee, Dallas/Kittalayn, and Brittany/Ponyboy. Enjoy**

Chapter 1: Levee's POV

I'm sitting alone at a bus stop. My brother was supposed to meet me here an hour ago, but he's late. As usual. And, just because I'm always lucky, it was raining. So, I'm sitting in the rain, soaked to my skin, waiting for my late brother. Great way to welcome me back to Tulsa.

Suddenly, a truck stops in front of me. A handsome boy is behind the wheel. He looks to be about seventeen.

"Are you Olivia Randle?" he asks me. "Who are you?" I ask the beautiful boy. "My name is Sodapop. Ol' Steve is my best friend. He got held up at the DX we work at, so he sent me to come and get you." He smiles, and gets out of his car. He takes my suitcase, and puts it in his truck. Then, he takes my hand, and helps me into his truck.

"So, your name is Olivia?" he asks me as we drive down the road. "Levee. Everyone calls me Levee." He smiles. God, he has a gorgeous smile. "Well, Levee, welcome to Tulsa!"

We drive until we get to a house. We've been driving east for some time now. "It's not much, but it's home. I live here with my brothers Ponyboy and Darry, and my sister, Kittalayn. Steve didn't want to have you home alone with your dad. He'll be by soon." I get out of the car, and he grabs my suitcase. He escorts me into his house.

There is a boy sitting on the couch, and a girl right next to him. The boy is reading some book, and the girl looks to be sleeping. The boy is handsome, but Sodapop is cuter.

"Levee, that's Ponyboy, my younger brother. He's fifteen, and that is Kittalayn, she's sixteen." Sodapop said, hauling my bag inside. Ponyboy stands up, and holds his hand out to me.

"Pleasure to meet you." I take his hand. "The pleasure is all mine." I say. The girl waves hello to me, and goes back to her nap.

"Levee, why don't you change out of those wet clothes? Steve'll kill me if he finds out you got pneumonia under my watch." He shows me a room, and closes the door. I rummage through my suitcase, until I find a pair of jean Capri's and a purple blouse. I also let my hair out of the bun it was in. I put on my clothes, and lace up my white Keds.

I leave the room.

When I get back to the main room, Ponyboy is still sitting on the couch reading, but Kittalayn has moved to the lap of another boy who I don't is also two other boys in the room. One looks really old, like eighteen or nineteen and the other one looks younger, and like he gets hit too much.

"You look nice." Sodapop says from behind me. The other boys look up.

"Who's the broad?" The boy that Kittalayn in sitting on says, as she proceeds to smack him. "That's Levee, Dally. She's Steve's little sister" Kittalayn says. "Well, why don't you come on over and sit with us instead of standing there like an idiot." Well he sure seems mean.

I make my way over to the boys, and sit down between the boy named Dally and Ponyboy. I cross my ankles, just like my mother always taught me. Kittalayn laughs, and Dally looks me over. "What are you looking at?" I ask him. "Your accent. Where are you from?" he diverted my question. "Brooklyn." I say. He laughs. "Why in the hell were you in Brooklyn while Steve was in Tulsa?" he questions.

"Divorce. My mom wanted to get away from my dad, and Brooklyn seemed far enough. But, she got sick of me, and shipped me back here." I say.

Suddenly, the door opens, and slams shut. I turn around to see my seventeen year old brother. I jump up, and he lifts me into his arms. I haven't seen him in four years. "Stevie." I whisper. He holds me tighter, not wanting to let go. I just stand there in his arms, not moving.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come and get you, work was so crazy. God, Levee, I missed you so much." He releases me, and I notice tears in his eyes. I wipe them away for him, because I know he wants to look tough in front of his friends. Most wouldn't know it, but my brother is a big softie

"Did you meet everybody?" Steve asks. I shake my head. "Well, I think you've met Sodapop, Kittalayn and Ponyboy. Um, the guy sitting on the couch is Dallas Winston. Now, he's a real hood, so don't get mixed up with him. The guy in the Mickey Mouse shirt is Two-Bit Matthews. He likes to joke around a lot. Don't take him all too seriously. And last is Johnny Cade. He's a real good friend to anybody who needs it. Even makes old Dallas go soft."

"Better watch what you're saying about me going soft, Steve. You might lose a couple of teeth." That's when I realize that he's not joking. "Aw, Dally lighten up, you're scarin' the poor gal." Kittalayn says.

"What is all the racket in there?" Someone calls from the kitchen. "Sorry, Darry, Steve just got back." A man ran out of the kitchen, and took my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Darry. I'm like everyone's dad, so if you need anything, feel free to come and ask." He seems nice. "Don't let him fool you, Olivia. He's really strict, and mean." Ponyboy says. Darry thumps him on the head. "Watch your mouth, little brother." That I recognize as playful teasing.

The rest of the night is pretty uneventful. Steve has me staying with the Curtis's because of my dad being a raging alcoholic. Darry had one extra room because Sodapop and Ponyboy sleep together.

So, I'm sitting on my bed, combing out my hair, when I hear a light knock. My door is open, so I turn my head to see Sodapop

"Hey, is there something you needed?" I ask him. he smiles. "No, nothing really. Just wanted to see how you are." He says

"Well, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." I say. " By the way,how old are you?" he asks. "I'm Fifteen, I'll be sixteen in three months" He smiles once more. "Well, I'm gonna go, so, guess I'll see ya." He leaves.

I put on my pajamas, and climb into bed. Sleep comes easy.

In the morning, I wake up to loud banging, and a blaring television. So this is what it's like living with tons of boys. Interesting.

I get out bed, and open my suitcase. I pull out my red pencil skirt, and a yellow top. I put them on, and brushed out my hair. It's long, blonde, curly and thick. I also put on my black flats.

"Steve, don't worry! I'll take great care of her. Am I doing that bad with Pony, Kitty and Sodapop?" I hear as I walk into the living room. Mickey Mouse is on TV, and Two-Bit is watching it. I hear the shower going, and boys running around everywhere. I wonder if all Saturdays are like this.

"Hey, Levee, you're up. How did you sleep?" Someone says. I turn around to see Sodapop, in only a towel. I feel my face go hot. "Um, I slept great, Sodapop. What about you?" I try to keep my eyes on his eyes, and not his…

"Is something the matter?" Is he really that oblivious, or is he trying to make me feel uncomfortable? "Soda, put some clothes on, and stop harassing my sister. You're scaring her for life!" Steve to the rescue, again. "Aw, come on Steve, you know I'm just messing with her!" He nudges me. "And besides, if she's living in a house full of boys, she should get used to it."

"I don't think I could ever get used to it." I say, blushing. Soda laughs and runs into his room. Thankfully, he closes the door.

I walk the couch. Steve is sitting there too. He wraps his arm around my shoulders, and pulls me closer.

"Don't let Soda bother you. He acts like at all the time." He whispers into my hair. I laugh. "I'll keep that in mind." Ponyboy walks into the room. "Hey guys." He says, sitting down next to Two-Bit. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, Soda and I got to work down at the DX today, which really blows, because I wanted to hang out with you." He stands up, and walks over to Sodapop's room. "Hey, Soda, hurry up, man! We're going to be late!" Soda's door bursts open, with a shirtless Soda. "I'm hurrying! Darry, where did you put my DX shirt?!"

"I ironed it! It's in my closet! Ponyboy, did you eat anything?" Darry comes out of his room , buttoning a shirt up. "No." Ponyboy answers. "Then go eat something, there are eggs and bacon in the kitchen. Please don't eat too much cake. Olivia, you eat too." He pulls on his shoes, and walks out the door. "Pepsi-Cola, Steve let's go! Ponyboy, you watch out for Olivia." Sodapop runs out, shoes in hand, and Steve kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon. Please be careful going around. Tulsa ain't like Brooklyn." He walks out the door. I sit back down, and pull my knees to my chest. My first day in Tulsa, and I've seen my brother for less than two hours. Not exactly my plan.

"Hey, Levee? I brought you some food. I didn't know if you wanted any cake, so I didn't bring you any. It's in the kitchen if you want any." He sets the food on my lap. "Thanks Ponyboy." I say, digging in. Golly, I sure was hungry.

The door suddenly opens and then slams. Dally and, I think his name was Johnny, walk in. Dally walks right into the kitchen, but Johnny sits down by Ponyboy. Dally comes back with a beer.

"Hey, Pony, what's up?" Johnny asks. " Nothing much. I might go down to the DX later to talk to Soda. Might go see a movie later. Maybe go to the Nightly Double tonight." Pony shoves more food in his mouth.

"What about this pretty little lady?" His voice sends shivers down my spine. How did Dallas get behind me so fast? "I'm fine doing whatever you guys want to." I say, scooting away from Dally. He hops over the couch, and sits down.

"Why don't you come with us to the DX later?" Pony suggests. "Okay." I don't know why, but I think I'm starting to feel attracted to Ponyboy. "Cool, we'll head over in a few hours." He gets off the floor, and grabs my plate from my lap. "Thank you."

At that moment, Kittalayn walks into the room. Her hair is a mess, and she is only in boxer shorts, and a tank top. They're probably one of her brothers.

"Hey, look what the Cat dragged in." Dallas says with a wolf whistle. Kittalayn walks over and sits on his lap. "Stop it with the cat jokes will you? It's too early." She curls up on him. "Aw, Kitty, it's eleven thirty in the afternoon." Ponyboy says, coming back out of the kitchen. "It's still early." She mumbles.

I take this as a cue to leave. I don't think I want to be around Dallas any longer than I have too. I walk to my room, and shut the door

I open my suitcase, and pull out my Brooklyn sweatshirt, and black Capri's. I take off my skirt and shirt, and put them on. No need to look fancy when doing anything, at least, I don't think we're doing anything. I also put my keds on.

Someone knocks on my door. "Levee, are you in there?" It's Kittalayn "Yeah, you can come in, if you want." My door opens. She shuffles in, and flops down on my bed. "Look, don't let Dallas bother you. He has no filter. He just says whatever he wants too. He isn't all that bad, alright."She sits up on my bed. " I guess I'm just not used to rowdy boys. I went to an all girls private school back in Brooklyn. Steve was never really around." She laughs.

"You could say I'm used to it. I grew up with three brothers, two of them being older than me. And then on top of that, I had the gang. You'll get used to it, I promise. For now, just be grateful that I'm here. I may seem tomboyish, but I'm truly a big girly-girl. I just don't get to show it a whole bunch." I laugh, and she laughs with me.

"Listen, why don't we go down to the DX? We can hang out with the boys for a little bit, and you can see Steve," She looks my outfit over. "But, you might wanna change first. It's 102 degrees out there." She leaves my room. I pull back out my yellow button up shirt, and proceed to put it back on. Kittalayn seems like a nice girl. I hope we can be friends.

The DX station isn't far from the Curtis house. Actually, it's rather close. I'm glad Kittalayn told me to change, because it's boiling hot outside

We walk into the station, and see Sodapop behind the counter. He's swarmed with girls, who aren't buying anything. It doesn't seem to bother him though. It starts to bother me though. Why does it bother me.

Sodapop sees me and Kittalayn, and waves us over. We make our way through the sea of girls.

"Hey, you two, what's going on?" he says, ruffling Kitty's hair. She swats him away. "Nothing much, just wanted to see you guys." I look around, and then frown. "Where's Steve?"

"He works on the cars. I usually pump the gas, but our regular cashier is out today. She's useless anyway, and out a whole bunch. She's 'bout to get fired soon, so then we'll have an open position. Hey Kitty, I can talk to the manager about getting you a part time job here. Just until, y'know, you get a scholarship and move away from Tulsa."

"Like that would ever happen, the only things I'm good at are math and English. And about the job, offer it up to Ponyboy. He could use it more than I could." Kitty says. Her and Soda laugh. She suddenly looks at me. "Hey, Levee, let's go and find your brother." She grabs my hand, and we run outside to find Steve working on a red Corvette. His head is under the hood. We walk up to him.

"Hey, Stevie." I say. "Jesus!" He hits his head on the hood. I jump back. "Are you okay?!" I ask, looking under the hood. "Yeah, sweetie, I'm alright. It happens a lot here." He pulls his head out of the car, and hugs me. "I wish you would be more careful. One hit too hard, and you get a concussion." I say, as he pulls away.

"Steve!" A brunette rushes over to us. "Evie, what are you doing here?" He says. "Steve, who's she?" I ask him. "Who am I? I'm his girlfriend, you little slut! I bet he hasn't told you about me while you were fooling around! Where did you meet her, huh Steve? Bucks?" She was fuming mad.

"Evie, what the hell? That's my little sister, Olivia-" I didn't hear the rest because I ran away. Never in my life have I ever been called a slut. Or have I been accused of fooling around with my brother. Most girls at my old school had done it three or four times, even though it was an all girls school, but I was still a virgin.

"Levee, wait up!" I turn around to see Sodapop running behind me. I speed up, not really wanting to be with anybody right now. Apparently, I didn't go fast enough, because he cut me off.

"Hey, I saw what happened through the window. Are you okay?" he wasn't even breathing heavy. "I will not be accused of fooling around with my brother, and I will not be called a slut to my face." There was no point in trying to look tough. The tears are streaming down my face. I'm lucky I didn't wear any makeup. "Levee, Evie makes tons of assumptions. Her and Steve have been on and off for years. She honestly is just dumb." I sit down on the sidewalk. He beside me, and hands me a tissue.

"Please don't cry." He holds his arms out. I barley know this boy, but I lean into him. He wraps his arms around me. We just sit there on the sidewalk, me crying, him rubbing smooth circles in my back. I don't know why, but this boy seems like the only person who cares about me. And I like it.

**What do you think? Ya like it? Should I continue? Please Comment and Favorite. Also, do you think I should do a fic about Levee's past? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 in Kitty's POV. All rights go to S.E. Hinton. Warning, mention of rape, and MULTIPLE of F-bombs.**

Chapter 2: Kittalayn

I had started to walk back down to my house. Levee was with Sodapop, so I knew she was in good hands.

Suddenly, a pair of big hands grab me from behind, and pull me into bushes.

"Hello, grease. Damn, you are a fine lookin' broad." Someone ties a blindfold on my eyes, while another person pats me down, lingering on my breasts and ass. "Let go of me, Social Scum." I say, spitting on whoever is touching me.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" I feel a fist connect with my face, followed by a quick blow to my stomach. I double over, and fall to the ground. I feel someone hold me down, while another unbuckles my belt, and starts to work me parts and off of me. I scream. I scream loud, receiving another blow to my face. I try to get free, but it's no use. I can't see because of a blindfold, and I'm sure my nose is broken. I feel my underwear being pulled off me, and I struggle harder to get loose. It's no use. Someone pulls my legs apart, and I hear the unzipping of someone's pants. I'm scared for my life. I struggle even more, trying to free myself from these socs. I receive another punch to my face, and I black out, right as the socs violate me.

When I come to, I'm lying in the street. I feel dizzy, and I am in a lot of pain. _What happened? _I think. Then I remember. I look down to my legs, to see that my pants and underwear are off, and nowhere to be found. I'm sore down there. I start to cry.

"Kitty?" I hear a familiar voice. I hear the sound of a person running. "Oh my fucking god. Kittalayn, what happened to you?" I look up to see Dallas standing above me. I start to cry more, because I don't want my best friend in the entire world to see me like this.

"The socs, the socs, th, they raped me!" I scream out. I feel arms pick me up, and hold me close. "Shh, Kitty, it'll be okay. I'm gonna take you home, alright?" I feel him running.

"Dallas, what happened? Why isn't Kitty wearing any pants?" I hear Ponyboy ask. "Two, take her to her room, will ya? I gotta go get Darry and Sodapop. Those fucking socs rapped her." I feel myself being passed over, and then I hear the door slamming.

"Pony, go start a bath. She needs to get cleaned up. Kitty, I need to ask you a few questions, okay?" I nod slightly. " Okay, one, have you gotten your period yet?"

Everyone in the gang knew that I hadn't gotten my period yet. I was sixteen for Christ sakes, and it should have come when I was like twelve.

"No, Two, I haven't gotten it yet." He sighs in relief.

"Hey, Two-Bit, the bath's ready." Pony calls. Two-Bit carries me to the bathroom, and strips me of the rest of my clothes. I've never cared about them seeing me naked, and they don't really think of it either.

"You just relax in her for a little bit. Wash yourself if you feel up to it. I'm going to get the first aid kit, and some clothes to put on." Two-Bit says, leaving the bathroom.

I sit back in the tub, and really take in what happened to me. I was raped. I lost my virginity to a total stranger. I have a broken nose, probably a few broken ribs, and my wrist hurts so much that it's probably broken too.

I try and wash myself as much as I can. I clean my private areas, trying to make myself feel clean. I don't think I ever will again. When I finish, I pull myself out of the bathtub, and look at the dirty, bloody water I was just sitting in. I grab a towel, and wrap it around myself.

"Where is she!?" I hear two people say in complete unison. "She's in the bathtub. Probably just got out. Here, I got the first aid kit out and grabbed some clothes for her." I hear a knock on the door. "Kittalayn, you in there?" It's Sodapop. I start to cry. I hear the door open and I look up to see him and Darry walk over to me. I'm sobbing uncontrollably, and I feel Darry lift me up, and carry me to my room, making sure I'm covered up. Once we get to my room, Soda hands me my clothes, and they turn around. I put them on, and lay on my side, curling into a ball. This is not happening to me. This cannot happen to me.

"Sodapop, go and get the first aid kit." Darry says. I feel him run his hands through my hair, slowly, for comfort. "I'm so sorry this happened Kitty." So am I. Suddenly, I have a thought.

"Where's Levee? I left her at the DX with Sodapop and Steve, is she okay?" Darry laughs slightly. "Olivia is fine, she stayed back with Steve when Dally came and got me." Sodapop says at the door. "Good." I mutter.

"Okay, honey, I need you to roll on your back, so I can bandage your nose. I'm also going to wrap your wrist up, because it's sprained. I can't do anything about the broken ribs, because they're on your chest. And-" He continues to go on, but I space out. Why did this happen? I've never done anything wrong. I make pretty good grades, I don't stay out late, I don't steal. I'm barley a greaser girl. I know greasy girls, girls like Evie, and Slyvia, and even Sandy. They've been some of my best friends for forever, but they're real hoods. They wear a lot of makeup, and short skirts, and tight tops. They sleep around. Why me? Why did something like this have to happen to the one greaser girl that was mostly okay?

"Dallas." I mutter. "What did you say?" Soda asks. "I said Dallas. I want Dallas." I say. "Okay, honey. I'll go get him." Darry says. More tears start to well up in my eyes. Why can't I stop crying? Stupid fucking tears.

"Kitty, you asked for me?" Dallas says walking into room. "Dally, why does God hate me so much?" I say, not even trying to keep my tears from flowing. "Jeez, kid, he doesn't hate ya. This is just a really bad thing that happened, and I'm sorry it happened to you." He gets up to go. "Dally!" I exclaim. He turns to look at me. "Don't go." I whisper. "Okay." He climbs in my bed behind me, and holds me lightly so he doesn't hurt my broken ribs.

Dally has always been my bestest friend. I never told anyone, but I've always liked him. I've always wanted to be his girl, not like he would ask. He probably sees me as a sister at the most.

With Dally's arms around me, I fall asleep, trying to forget the events of this horrible day.

When I wake up, I almost believe that I dreamt the whole thing. I wasn't raped. I don't have a broken nose and concussion.

But as soon as I fully came too, and felt the pain in my private areas and nose, I knew that it was true. I started to cry again. Why is it that I'm crying so much?

"Kitty, you awake?" I almost forgot that Dallas was behind me. I just give a slight nod, and he kisses my hair.

Nobody has ever seen this side of Dallas Winston. He is gentle with me, and sweet and kind. He listens to my problems when I need him too, as I do for him. And when I am at my absolute lowest, he'll do one of two things: Talk it out with me, or hold me, and tell me it's going to be okay.

"Why me?" I sob in his arms. "Why did those damn socs have to rap me?" We stay like this for what seems like hours, but in reality is minutes, him behind me, holding me as lightly as possible so that he doesn't cause me pain because of my bruised ribs, and me, crying my eyes out because I can't grasp what has happened to me.

Once I get control of my crying, I feel overwhelmed, and very tired. I feel myself start to slip into sleep once again. Dallas plants a kiss on my forehead, and I feel him get up. "I'm going to go and get Darry, Soda, and Pony. They'll bring you something to eat." I catch before I slip into a deep sleep.

When I wake up again, I'm covered in a blanket that I was not covered in when I fell asleep. I look to my left and see Darry sitting in a chair that is in my bedroom. Soda is sleeping on the floor, and Pony is sitting at the edge of my bed. I look around the room. Dallas is gone.

"Hey, honey, how are you feeling?" Darry says. Soda snaps awake, and tried to act like he's been awake the whole time. "I'm okay. Sore. I'm really hungry, and thirsty." I say. Darry and Soda both walk over to the bed, and sit down on it. "Pony made you a turkey and cheese sandwich. Why don't you go and get it?" Ponyboy nods, and leaves the room. Suddenly, something occurs to me.

"Why aren't you guys at work? You guys need to be at work!" I try to get up, but Soda gently pushes me back down. "Easy Kittalayn. We explained the situation to our bosses, and everyone agreed that it would be best if we took some paid vacation days to make sure you're getting better." Soda says.

"I have her sandwich, and I brought a glass of water too." Ponyboy says as he enters the room. Darry helps me sit up, and slowly they feed me the sandwich. I feel so helpless, having Darry and Soda feed me.

Once I finish, I lay back down, and curl into a ball. Darry and soda lay down with me, Soda on one side, Darry on the other.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?" Darry asks me. "I don't want to say it, because it I don't say it, then it helps me believe that it didn't happen." I say. Soda pulls me into his arms, and Darry runs his fingers through my hair. He then proceeds to put my hair into a loose braid. Darry's always done this when I'm sad or hurt. I expected him to do this.

"Kitty, we will always be here for you. We want you to always to know that." Soda said, kissing my nose. "I love you." I say.

"We love you too."

**TADA! Chapter 2 done. Now on to chapter 3 please leave a comment or Follow.d=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, YAY! In this chapter you get to meet Brittany Winston. She's a real greaser girl.**

Chapter 3: Brittany's POV

Curly gets off of me, and pulls out a cigarette. He always likes to smoke after we have sex.

"That was fun." He says, taking a long drag on his cigarette. I get up, and grab my bra and panties off the floor, and put them on. "Where you going, babe?" Curly asks me as I put on my shirt and skirt. "To get some air. I may come back, I may not." I slip on my white keds, and leave the room. I make my way out of Buck Merril's place, and head out.

My name is Brittany Jai Winston. I have a brother in here in Tulsa, who has never given a shit about me. He doesn't even know I'm here, which is funny, because we technically live in the same house. We have the same deadbeat dad that couldn't give two shits about us, but different moms. My mom thinks I'm a little whore, so about five months ago, she shipped me off to Tulsa to live with my dad. It's funny how your own brother doesn't notice you for five months.

"Hey greaser!" Somebody shouts. I turn around to see some drunken soc walking towards me. "Why don't you give me a little somethin'." He slurs, trying to kiss me. I back away, and kick him where it counts. He doubles over. "You little bitch. You'll pay for that!" He tries to come after me, but I run off.

Once I get away from that creep, I dig into my purse and pull out a cigarette and a lighter. I light it, and take a long drag. How can anyone live like this?

I wouldn't classify myself as a prostitute. I have a boyfriend, and I wouldn't screw someone for money. But I have once or twice been given nice stuff for the pleasure of my company, and my boyfriend only sees me once or twice a week for sex.

"Hey, you!" someone calls me. Why are all these people calling out to me? "Who are you?" the same voice calls.

"That depends on who wants to know." I call back out. It's already getting late, and I can't see a clear face. "The name's Sandy. You look like someone who could use a hot bath, and a good meal" The person approaches me. It's a girl with long blonde hair, and sea-green eyes.

"Why help me?" I say. She reaches her hand out. "Because there's always someone who needs help." I take her hand. "My name's Brittany Jai." I hardly use the Winston part of my name. The fewer people who know that Dallas is my brother, scratch that HALF brother, the better.

"I'm Sandy Davies. C'mon, I'll take you to my house." She leads me down the street.

"Mom, I'm home!" she calls when we arrive.

"Ah, Sandy, you're back. Who's you friend?" her mother asks. "Mom, this is my friend Brittany. I was wondering if she could stay the night tonight." Her mother smiles. "Of course she can. Sandy, why don't you go and set her up a bed in your room, and I'll start dinner." I proceed to follow the girl upstairs.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask the girl, Sandy, as she sets me up a temporary cot. "My mother always told me to be a friend to someone who has none. Now I'm not saying you don't have any friends, but sometimes you just need someone to be nice to you." She puts the last blankets on the cot, and gestures for me to sit on it. I do, and instantly know I can't stay here.

I have a hard time accepting people's generosity. It's just not one of those things that I'm good at. This Sandy girl is too nice to a girl who really doesn't deserve it. I'll stay for dinner, and then I'll make an excuse to leave.

Sandy's mom made a roast chicken with mashed potatoes and roast vegetables. It was the most amount of food I had eaten in five months, but I was careful not to let them know that. After dinner was over, I told them that my parents needed me home right away, and ran straight out of that nice house. I couldn't stay there. I don't deserve nice.

I kept on running until I found myself at Buck Merril's place. I'll bet Curly's here tonight. He's what I deserve.

"So, what brings you back so soon, Princess?" Curly stares at me from his bed. He's sitting up, without a shirt on. I doubt he's wearing pants either.

"What can I say, I missed you." I walked over to him, and sat on the edge of his bed. He can see that somethin's botherin' me. "What's up, Brit? You seem kinda down." He says. I look down. A thought goes through his brain, and he opens his arms. "Come here." I slide up into his arms. We just sit there, his arms wrapped around me, my arms held tightly against his chest.

After a little bit, me and Curly start makin' out. That soon turns into a little more, and my clothes make their way to the floor once more. I get on top of him, and we continue our assault of each-other's mouth. Right as Curly and I are going to go "all the way" I hear the door to the room burst open.

"Jesus-fucking-Christ man, I got a girl in here!" Curly shouts. "I know damn well you have a girl in here Shepherd. I also know that the broad you have in here is-"

"Shut up!" I cut him off. How did he find out? How the hell did he find out? "What, Brittany? You didn't tell him who you are? You didn't tell him about us, Brittany Jai _Winston! _"

I tense up at my full name. I didn't tell Curly my last name. I didn't tell anyone. "You're Dallas Winston's little sister?" Curly says in shock. "Half-sister. Same dead-beat drunken dad." I mutter. "I've heard enough out of you." Dallas grabs my clothes, and throws them at me. "Put your God damn clothes on, you're coming with me." I scramble into my clothes, and give Curly a quick kiss. "I promise that I'll explain EVERYTHING as soon as I deal with this. I love you." He nods, and I literally get dragged out of the room by arm just as soon as I slip my shoes on.

Dally drags me down the hall, down the stairs, and right outside of Buck's place before her stops.

"How long have ya been here?" he demands, arms crossed across his chest. "I ain't tellin' you shit." I say. He grabs my arm. "How long ya been here!?" he shouts. "Five months!" I yell back. "Why didn't you tell me you were here. You knew I was here, cause I live with Dad. You been crashing there?"

"Sometimes, when he's at the bar. I mostly crash with my boyfriend, to which whom you pulled me out of bed with." I shot back at him.

This goes on for who knows how long. He yells at me for not telling him I was here, and sleeping around. I yell back all my answers, and start to lecture him about the importance of privacy. My brother isn't a decent person. He's the most feared boy in Tulsa. He's a hood. He's Dallas Winston.

**Tada! Please Follow/Favorite/Comment. Also, PM me if you don't understand anything, and I will gladly explain.**

**XOXOXOX**

**Kz77**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 here we come **

Chapter 4: Levee's POV

After My little sob-fest, Sodapop and I walk back to the DX I can't believe he just held me as I cried. He probably thought I was pathetic. Once we got back to the DX, we see Dally rushes toward us, well, Sodapop.

"Sodapop!" He looks out of breath. "What is it Dally, spit it out." Soda says. Dally takes a deep breath. "Soda, its Kittalayn. I found her in the road, completely naked from the waist down. She had a broken nose and a few broken ribs. Soda, somebody raped her!"

Soda's face goes blank. And then he starts running. Dallas runs after him, and I proceed to walk over to Steve. The girl who called me a slut, Evie, is gone.

"Hey Stevie!" I say loudly. Steve looks up from the car. "Levee! My god, are you alright? I am so sorry for Evie, she had no right to call you that!." I wrap my arms around him, not caring that he's covered in car oil. He proceeds to wrap his arms around me as well, and pull me into a tight embrace.

"You have no idea how much I've missed your hugs, Olivia." He murmurs into my hair. "I missed you too."

We stand there for what seems like forever. Then, Steve's boss yells at him to get back to work, and he proceeds to.

Once Steve had finished his shift at the Gas Station, we walked together to the Curtis's house. We talk about my life in Brooklyn, his life in Tulsa, just random things. It's silly. It's perfect.

Once we get to the house, we see Ponyboy sitting on the front porch steps. His head is buried in his hands, and he looks to have been crying. I rush over to this boy I barley know, and sit down beside him.

"Ponyboy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he pulls his hands away from his face. "It's Kittalayn. Some socs raped her in the street. She's in her bed now, with Dallas. I think she's asleep. They raped her Olivia. They raped her." He breaks down into uncontrollable sobs. I pull him into my arms, and offer comfort to him. "It's going to be okay." I whisper to him. "She's going to be okay."

Steve ran inside when Ponyboy said 'rape'. He knew that Sodapop would need his comfort. I don't know how long I sit there with Pony. I just let him let it all out.

"Thanks, Levee. I really needed that." He stands up. "Anytime you need me, I'll be here. I'm good at comforting people." I say. We go inside together.

The inside of the house is a mess of tissues and people. Darry is sitting in a big armchair, head in hands murmuring "How could I let this happen" and "I failed you mom, dad. I failed."

Sodapop is sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, face red and puffy. Two-Bit is just layin' on the couch, no emotion what-so-ever on his face. Steve is in the kitchen.

I walk over to the kitchen. Steve is making sandwiches, and pouring glasses of what. Wordlessly, I help him, and proceed to pass out the sandwiches and water glasses. Everybody eats in silence. Who could talk after something like this?

How could this happen to Kittalayn. The girl who was so nice to me this morning. Who took me to the DX just so I could see my brother. Who left on her own because I was having a meltdown.

It then occurs to me that if I hadn't had my meltdown, she wouldn't have left, and then she wouldn't have been raped. Tears start to well up in my eyes, but I blink them away. I won't draw attention to myself in Kitty's time of need.

"Guys, Kitty just woke up. She fell back asleep, but I think she would like to see her family when she wakes up." Dallas suddenly says. The three Curtis brothers get up, and travel up the stairs to Kitty's room. Kitty's room is in the attic.

Ponyboy then comes down stairs, makes a sandwich and pours a glass of water. He sets them in a tray, and then goes back to Kitty's room. The house is quite. Too quite.

Dallas suddenly gets up. "I'm going to Buck's. I'm afraid if I stay in this fucking house any longer, I'm gonna snap and do something really stupid. When Kitty wakes up, tell her where I am , will ya?" he says. "I will, Dallas." I say. He nods to me, and heads out.

"Hey, Levee, Kitty's askin' for ya." Sodapop says. I get up, and head up to Kitty's room.

"Hey, Kittalayn." I say when I arrive in her room. Darry helps her sit up. "Can you guys leave for a minute?" Kitty asks. Her brothers get up from their assorted spots in her room, and file out. "Sit down, Levee." I sit on her bed slightly, afraid to injure her further.

"I'm sorry Kitty." I blurt out. She gives me a puzzling look. "If I hadn't had my meltdown at the gas station you wouldn't have walked home alone, and then none of this would have happene-" I start to sob. I did this to her. And now I'm making it all about me. I'm so selfish.

"Olivia, you listen to me, this is not your fault what-so-ever. You couldn't control this, okay?" she takes my hand. "What happened to me is not your fault. I promise you that." I wipe my tears away. "Dallas went to a place called Buck's to blow of steam. He wanted me to tell you." I say. Kittalayn sighs, and sits back."Figures." she muttered.

"Hey, Kitty, Sylvia, and Angela are here to see you." Darry calls to her. "Okay, send them up." She calls back. One slutty looking girl, and one not so slutty girl come up the stairs . One of them had pitch black hair, and really big breasts. She was wearing a tight leather skirt, a red tube top that really showed of her chest, and a pair of six inch black heels.

The other girl wore a pair of short denim shorts, and what looked to be a man's shirt, two sizes too big, showing of her chest. She had bright blonde hair, and on her feet she had on a pair of black converse.

"Olivia, this is Angela Shepherd, and Sylvia Reed. Ang, Syl, this is Levee Randall, she is Steve Randall's little sister." I shake hands with them. The blonde one, Angela, sits on the edge of Kitty's bed, and they start talking complete nonsense. I can't understand a single thing they are talking about. I take this as a cue to leave.

I walk down the stairs. I proceed to my room, and grab a pair of silk shorts, and a matching pink silk tanktop. Then I grab a pair of clean white underwear. I then ask Darry for a clean towel, and he provides me with one. I grab my things and toiletries bag, and walk into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind me. I start the shower, and strip out of my pedal pushers and shirt. I take off the rest of my clothes, and step into the shower. I wash the sweat and grime from my hair and body. The water feels so good on my skin, I almost decide not to get out. But I do.

I turn the water off, and step out of the shower. I dry myself off, and put on my pajamas. I worry about needing to wear a bra, but I dismiss the thought because my chest is so small.

I brush my teeth, and hair, and I leave the bathroom, taking everything with me. I put my things in my room, and go out the living room to wish everyone a good night.

As I turn to go back to my room Darry stops me. "Ya know, it's not good to go to bed with wet hair. I could dry it if ya want?" He says. I smile. "Okay." He smiles, and sits me down in front of him. He takes a towel, and dries my hair mostly. Then, he tucks my hair into a swift braid.

"There you go. See you in the morning." I walk over to my room. I shut the lights off, and slide into my bed. Sleep comes easy

**Chapter 4 done! Yay! Just so you know, I made Darry a little softer, cuz I figured he would be with a sister. Also, A lot of time passes in this chapter. When Levee and Steve arrive at the Curtis house, it's about 6:00. Kittalayn was sexually assaulted at around 3:30. By the time this chapter ends, it's around midnight.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kittalayn.

It's been a whole week since my accident. In that week, I found out that Dallas has a sister named Brittany Jai, and that she's been in Tulsa for five whole months, without Dally knowing. She's been staying at our house at well, sleeping with Dallas on the couch.

By the third day after my accident, I felt confident enough to brave the downstairs. So, I put on a pair of Soda's sweats, and one of Ponyboy's sweatshirts, and slowly come down the stairs.

"Hey, look who decided to come and join us!" Two-Bit exclaims. I laugh lightly, and join him and Levee on the couch. "How are you feeling?" she asks me. She hadn't been up to visit me since Sylvia and Angela came to visit me.

"I'm feeling better. My ribs are hurting less, and my nose is almost fully better" I say, leaning back. Ponyboy and Soda then come into the house, and see me.

"Kitty, you're up!" Soda exclaims, running to me. I suddenly feel myself being lifted in to the air in a mammoth hug. "Sodapop, you be careful with her, ya hear?" Darry calls from the kitchen. Soda puts me down, and checks out my nose.

"Well, this looks better. Maybe a week, and it'll be completely healed." He says, sitting in between me and Two-Bit. The couch is now overflowing with people.

"Where's Dally?" I ask. "He went out, he's kinda reached his breaking point with Brittany Jai. I think he went to Buck Merril's place." Two-Bit says. "Oh." I say.

We watch TV for what seems like an eternity. Finally, I hear the door open and slam, and I see Dallas. He looks out of breath, like he was running to get here. He looks around the room, and then his eyes land on me. The straight face he had been keeping for the time he was here suddenly breaks out into a smile.

"As I live and breathe, Kitty, you're down here!" He dashes over to me, and wraps his arms around me in a tight embrace. "I happy you're feeling better." He whispers to me. "Well, I wasn't just going to let them win by laying in bed feeling sorry for myself." I whisper back.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. Now, because of what happened, I was sore down there, but that pain went away yesterday. I stand up, and run to the bathroom. I pull of my pants, and look down at my underpants. There is a red stain.

My period decided to start that day.

"Soda!" I scream from the bathroom. I feel so awkward having to call my brother for this. "Kitty, what ya doing in there? Are you okay?" Soda calls from the other side. I hike my pants up, and pull him into the bathroom.

"Kitty, what the hell is up with you." His face turns to concern. "Are you in any pain?" he grabs my wrists. "Sodapop, I'm fine. It's just." I take a deep breath. "_Mother Nature _decided to pay me my first visit." I whisper.

Soda's face goes blank for a moment, and then he starts to laugh. "Are you bull-shitting me?" he asks through laughs. "You two, what are you doing?" Darry calls. Then he just walks into bathroom as well. "Hasn't anybody heard of fucking knocking?" I yell. Darry shoots me a glare. He hates it when I swear.

"Now what are y'all doing in here?" Darry asks. Soda continues laughing, and then finally spits out, "She finally got her period!"

I smack Sodapop in the arm. "God-dammit Soda just for once can't you keep your mother-fucking-mouth shut, for once?" Darry is trying not to laugh, but I can see it in his eyes.

"Screw you both!" I shout, running out of the bathroom. "Kittalayn, wait!" Darry calls after me, but I keep on running to my room. I tripped on the stairs, but I kept on going. I ran into my room. I then collapsed on floor and started to cry. Why am I crying like this? I ain't sad, just annoyed.

"Hey, Kitty, open up." Without realizing who it was, I opened the door, and then went back to my spot on the floor. Dallas walked in, and laid on the floor beside me, and put a hand on my side.

"So, I heard the whole thing-" I bury my face in my hands, as my cheeks go hot. Dally moved them. "Hey, it's okay; it's nothing you can control. Brit got her's early, like when she was seven. We were still in Manhattan at that time, she was y'know, seven, and I was like ten eleven. Our dad's a complete dead-beat, she came to me, sayin' she was dyin' and I had to go out and get her some pads." I laugh. Dallas always knows what to say.

"Why couldn't Soda and Darry act like that? Why'd they laugh?" I say. Dally sits up, and I follow. "They're probably in shock. Hell, if I was this age when Brit got hers then I probably would've reacted the same. Did it ever occur to you that they probably never thought they'd have to hear that? That they'd have to go out and get those items for you?" I sigh. Why does he have to be right all the damn time?  
"Go on and go out there. They'll still be laughin', but it's more out of nervousness, and less out of makin' fun." He stands up, and helps me up as well.

I walk down the stairs to see Darry and Soda. They've stopped laughing, and I look to see Brittany Winston. She walks over to me.

"I heard about your-" she gestured toward my lower region. "Problem." She smiled, and I realized she really looks like Dally a lot. "Now I know you barley know me, and that I'm younger than ya, but I'm willing to talk ya through it." She turned to the side, and pulled a cigarette. She lit it. "Ya know, if ya want." Behind her tough greaser girl act, I could see she genuinely wanted to help.

"Thank you." I mouth. She puffs on her cigarette until Dally yells at her for smoking inside. She yelled back at him, for yelling at her for smoking inside. They just kept yelling and yelling at to each-other, to the point that we just couldn't understand them.

That's when I doubled over in pain again. Dallas and Brittany Jai stopped bickering, and both ran over to me. "Dallas, you go to her room and get her clean underpants and pants, and bring them down to the bathroom. Darry, Sodapop, one of you go and get her some tampons. Kittalayn, you and I are going to the bathroom."

Now, I'm not going to go into detail about what happened from then on. Let's just go with: Brittany took me to the bathroom, cleaned me up, and explained to me what goes where. It wasn't a fun night.

Now, it's day three of my first monthly terror. I'm lying on the couch, curled in a ball. I put real clothes on this morning, sporting a pair of black Capri leggings, and a dark blue flowy T-Shirt.

Anyway, I was lyin' on the couch curled up in a ball with a blanket on me. Ever since my period started, I'd been experiencing excruciating pain in my lower abdomen. I didn't want to do anything but lay on the couch curled into a ball.

"Hey, Kitty, you okay?" I open my eyes to see Dally looking at me from the doorway. I curl myself tighter in a ball, and avert my eyes from him. This is so embarrassing.

"Kitty, I'm serious. What's going on with-" It clicks in his brain. "Oh! Honey!" He called me honey! "You shouldn't be curled up like that. It only makes it worse." How could this be worse? "You gotta straighten out; I promise you'll feel better." I look at him, trying to keep the pain out of my face. I slowly move one leg away from my chest, and then the other. Once I've stretched out, I feel more pain then I had before. I want to curl back up so badly.

Before I know it, someone's arms encircle me, and hold me tight. My ribs had stopped hurting yesterday, so it didn't hurt. I opened my eyes, and looked behind me. Dallas had climbed behind me, and was now holding me tight against his chest.

"Dally, what are you doing?" I asked him. He smiled at me with his million dollar smile. "I'm here for support. Boyfriends are supposed to do that for their girlfriends."

He said boyfriend! "Dallas, when did I become your girlfriend?" I ask. " "I'm here for support. Boyfriends are supposed to do that for their girlfriends."

He said boyfriend! "Dallas, when did I become your girlfriend?" I ask. " "I'm here for support. Boyfriends are supposed to do that for their girlfriends."

He said boyfriend! "Dallas, when did I become your girlfriend?" I ask. " "I'm here for support. Boyfriends are supposed to do that for their girlfriends."

He said boyfriend! "Dallas, when did I become your girlfriend?" I ask. "I guess now. Kittalayn Curtis, will you be my girl?"

**Ooh, cliffy! I know this chapter skips around a lot, but it will all be answered in the next chapter. Also, Dally acts really OOC because of his love for Kitty. He acts softer around her because he likes her. Around everyone else, he's same old Dally. Please R&R my story **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Brittany's POV

Dally grabs my arm, and pulls me away from Buck's house. "Dally let go of me!" I try to pull my arm away, but he has a death-grip on me. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not. Now that I know that you're here, I ain't takin' my eyes off you." He shoves me forward, and lets me go. I'm about to just take off, but I don't. He wouldn't have let me go if he didn't have something important to say.

"Listen, and listen good, Brittany Jai Winston. Like it or not, we are related. I am your brother, different mother or not. I helped you with your first period; you were there when I was sent to jail the first time. We have history together, and-"

"Shut up, will ya Dal? Yeah, you helped me with my first period, but you were kinda obligated to, I was fucking seven years old and I didn't know what to do. I came to you right before you left, begging you not to go, begging not to leave me with my whore of a mother. But you left me. I was ten years old, alone in Brooklyn New York! I was beat up, and raped, and held at mother-fucking gunpoint, for five fucking years. Mom shipping me off to Tulsa was a god send. And I finally found someone who loved me. Curly. So don't you come here, barging into his room while we're in an intimate situation, and dragging me all over the damn town." I walk away from him.

"Brittany Jai Winston, don't you walk away from me!" I hear him run after me. Suddenly, I'm thrown against the wall, Dallas holding both of my shoulders. "Brittany, get one thing straight: I _had _to leave New-York. Dad moved, and he's my legal guardian. Remember, my mom _died. _You at this age can technically choose who to live with. I'm sorry that our dad's a drunk, and that all those things happened to you in New-York, but don't go and blame me for all your problems." He lets my shoulders go, and walk away.

I ponder what he said for a moment. He might have left me, but I have nowhere else to go. "Dally!" I shout, running after him. He turns around, the saddest look on his face I had ever seen. "Wait up." I say, running up to him. I pull my jeans jacket tight around me, and we walk to, well, wherever we're going.

Dallas and I arrive at a cozy-looking house. He walks up the porch and opens the door. "Be nice, Brit. These folks are be best friends, but something really terrible happened to them yesterday. So, keep your snarky comments to yourself, ok?" I nod at him, and we walk in.

"Dally, you're back!" Some boy says. Dallas sits down next to that same boy, leaving me like an idiot by the door.

"Hey, Dallas, who's she?" I look to the boy who asked. He has auburn hair, and green eyes. He looks to be around my age, maybe a bit older.

"Oh, uh guys, this is my sister, Brittany Jai Winston." Dallas says, gesturing to me. "Jesus, how many more sister's do y'all got?" The boy with green eyes says. I look more around the room. Boy's, and one girl, are sitting around the room.

"Okay, the boy with Mickey Mouse on his shirt is Two-Bit Matthews. The boy and the girl over there are Levee and Steve Randle. That boy right there is Johnny Cade. And those boys over there are Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy Curtis." They each raise their hand to their name. The green-eyed boy raises his hand to the name 'Ponyboy'. Something about this boy makes me fluttery inside. Possibly the same exact fluttery feeling Curly gives me.

"Hey, Darry, is Kittalayn awake?" Kittalayn? Who the hell is that? "Yeah, she woke up about an hour ago, she's with Angela and Sylvia." The girl, Levee, says. Dallas grabs my had, and practically drags me up the stairs. "Dally, where are we going?" I ask.

"Listen here, kid. I'm taking ya to meet Kittalayn Curtis. She's the Curtis sister, and yesterday, some Socs did something horrible to her. Now she is the nicest girl I have ever met, and I swear if you pull your usual shit, you will never live it down." He walks into the room. "What happened?" I whisper to him.

"Dally!" Someone says as we enter the room. Three girls occupy the room. Two of them look like regular Greaser girls, but the third is in bed. She has a broken nose, and a split lip. "Hey Kitty how are you feeling?" Dally asks her. She sits up straighter, and gestures him to sit down. He does so, once again leaving me standing alone like an idiot.

"I'm feeling okay. Better. I mean, I'm super sore, but it's better." He smiles, and she looks around him, at me. "Dallas, who's that?" she gestures to me. "Oh, Kittalayn, this is my sister, Brittany Jai. Brittany, this is Kittalayn Curtis." He's practically glowing as he introduces us. That's when it hits me.

Dally likes her. Dally likes her a lot.

"You have a sister? That's so cool!" Kittalayn says, gleaming. She looks pure, unlike every other greaser girl I've ever seen. She also looks like she's hiding something.

"Well, Kitty, me and Syl gotta get goin', or Tim's gonna throw a hissy. See ya later." One of the girls says. She grabs the other girl, and leaves the room. The smile leaves Kittalayn's face, as she lies back down in her bed. I finally see how tired and defeated she is.

"Now tell me, how are you feeling?" Dallas says, tenderly. She looks up at him. " I feel like shit. I didn't want Angela or Sylvia to know. I'm so sore," She glances over to me. "…down there."

She was raped. That horrible thing to Socs did to her that Dally told me about, was rape?

"I'm going to go." I say, turning to leave. "You don't have to go, Brittany. You're not in the way or nothing." Kittalayn says. I stop in my tracks. "I'm just gonna go, alright? It was nice meeting you, Kitty." I leave the room.

I make my way down the stairs. I ask to no one in particular what the time is, and I am told it is 12:09. It's midnight. The Socs are asleep.

I go to the door, and open it. I don't belong here, in this nice house, with nice people.

"Wait, Brittany-" Ponyboy grabs my arm. "Look, we barley know each other, but I can't let you go out at this time of night. We all should get to bed." I look at him. Two people offering me a bed in one night? Is this a sign?

"Alright, I'll stay." I say, Ponyboy smiles, and we walk to his couch. I see Dally come down the stairs, and he comes over and sits by me.

"You mind sleeping with me on the couch, Brit?" I nod, and the oldest boy, I think his name is Darry, gives us some blankets, and Dally helps me takes my jacket off. I kick of my shoes, and the boys wish each other a good night, and Dally and I get situated on the couch. I'm used to sleeping cuddled up with him; we did it all the time when we lived together in New York.

"Goodnight, Brittany Jai." He whispers to me, holding me tighter. This is the last thing I imagined happening tonight, but something about Dally's arms feel safe; like he hadn't left me in New York. I feel tears coming to my eyes.

"Dally, I'm sorry." I whisper to him. "Brittany, don't cry. It's fine. Just get some sleep." I wipe my tears away, and cuddle closer to Dally. Sleep comes quickly.

When I wake up, Dally is gone. I grab my jacket, and get off the couch. I grab my cigarettes and lighter, pull on my shoes, and go outsides. I need a cigarette before I go crazy.

"Well, hey there." I look over to see Ponyboy sitting in the porch swing, smoking a cigarette himself. I pull one out of my pack, and sit next to him. "Gotta light?" I ask him. He pulls out a match, and lights my cigarette.

"Morning sunshine." I say, taking a long drag on cigarette. "Good Morning. How did you sleep?" he asks me. "I slept alright. Dallas is a comfy pillow." He laughs, and puts his cigarette out.

"I have got to stop smoking. I'm not gonna be able to run track next year." I take another drag. "It's really a horrid habit, I picked it up when Dallas left. Guess it kept me calm." He smiles, and I put my cigarette out. "Wanna take a walk?" he stands, and offers me a hand. "Yeah, that sounds nice." I say, taking his hand.

We walk in silence, until we come to a small park. "This is a nice park." I say, sitting on a swing. I pull the swing back, and push off, not caring who sees under my skirt. I propel myself until I'm way up in the air.

"This is so much fun!" I yell at the tip of my lungs. Finally, I slow down, and pull myself to a halt. "I haven't done that since I was a little girl." I say, getting off the swing. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself." Ponyboy says, as we walk around the park.

I don't know what it is about this boy that makes me so damn flustered. He's giving me the same butterflies that Curly gives, gave, me, only like, ten times more intense. What is it

"Well, we should head back before Darry and Dally start to worry." Ponyboy says. I smile, and we turn to head back.

Once we get back to the house, I hear someone scream "screw you both!" followed by a "Kittalayn, wait!" I open the door, and run in. Sodapop, and Darry are trying to control fits of laughter.

"What's going on?" I ask, looking around. "I think Kitty just became a woman." Someone says from behind me. I roll my eyes. Brothers are so stupid when it comes to things like this. "Where is she?" I ask, looking around. As if on cue, she starts to walk down the stairs. Darry and Sodapop have finally stopped laughing.

I walk over to her. "I heard about your-" I gesture toward her lower region. "Problem." Her face goes read, and she studies me for a minute."Now I know you barley know me, and that I'm younger than ya, but I'm willing to talk ya through it." I say, turning to my side. Gotta keep that greaser girl act up. I pull out a cigarette, and light it up "Ya know, if you want." She mouths me a thank you.

"Brittany Jai, put that cigarette out, you're inside!" Dally yells at me. "Dallas, don't yell at me, you are not the boss of me!" I yell back at him. "Like hell I'm not, I'm two years older than you, and you're older brother."

"And you're an ass." I yell back. Suddenly, I see Kittalayn double over in pain, probably because she's never experienced pre-menstrual cramps before. I run over to her, and help her stand up. "Dallas, you go to her room and get her clean underpants and pants, and bring them down to the bathroom. Darry, Sodapop, one of you go and get her some tampons. Kittalayn, you and I are going to the bathroom." I say, helping Kittalayn to the bathroom.

Now, I'm not going to go into detail about what happened from then on. Let's just go with: I helped her figure out what goes where, and cleaned her up. It wasn't a fun night for either of us.

The days went on for the rest of the week, and I decided to stay with Dally at the Curtis'. It just seemed like the best option. I continued to explore Tulsa with Ponyboy. So far, we've been to the Nightly Double, The Dingo, and the park.

Ponyboy and I are also getting closer, if you want to call it that. He seems like such a sweet boy, someone who really has nice values, unlike me. He's known as Sodapop Curtis' cute brother. I'm known as Dallas Winston's slut sister.

I was walking through the hall one day, when I saw Dallas holding Kitty on the couch. He whispers to her, and then I hear.

"I guess now. Kittalayn Curtis, will you be my girl?"

**Ooh, so now Brittany knows about Dally and Kitty? Is she Jealous? Is she scared for her brother? Also, what do you think about Pony and Brittany? Should they be together?**


End file.
